Revenge
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Sam wants revenge on finn for getting Quinn to cheat on him. So he tries to get Rachel to cheat on Finn. But what happens if he develops feelings for her? And if Finn finds out? What if hes not quite over Quinn? Pairings: Finchel and eventual Quam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a finchel story I promise and this will be a multiple chapter story.

Sam's POV:

What am I doing going after Mercedes. I mean sure she's pretty but she just doesn't compare to my first girlfriend Quinn. I hate thinking about her she just consumes my mind with her soft blonde hair and her -. Stop thinking about her she hurt you she cheated on you with Finn Hudson. God he hated Finn I mean sure he acts like Finn is like a brother to him but he just wishes Finn could feel like he feels. Wait maybe he can maybe I can get Rachel to cheat on him with me then he'll feel it. Sure she had that one thing with puck but thats different they didnt start to date after that. I need revenge. And i need it on Finn Hudson. Time to come up with a plan.

No ones POV:

It was just about time for second period when Finn sees Rachel walking down the hallway. "Hey rach wait up."

"Hey Finn! Why do you look like you haven't slept in days?"

"Because I've been worrying about Sam he's been going through a lot with his parents money situation, Mercedes, getting over Quinn. God I just can't help but feel guilty for that."

"Well maybe you should set him up on a date with a SINGLE girl I mean he has to get over Quinn and going after an unavailable Mercedes isn't helping."

"Thanks but I think what he needs is to hang out with a friendly face take a break from dating."

"Well who would he hang out with. You and I? I mean as much as I want to help I think he might start feeling like a third wheel."

Now Finn had to start thinking. " Well maybe you two can just go out as friends. Like show him that not all girls are bad."

"Finn I don't know" Rachel said really unsurely.

"Oh come on Rach please it would just be a friendly dinner." Finn was begging now and he didn't like to beg Rachel for anything.

"Alright fine."

"Thanks babe." Finn then gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Sam's POV:

Alright step one get her alone with me and away from finnocence. Oh here she comes nows your chance wow I never noticed it because she's always talking but she has really pretty eyes.

"Hey Sam!" Rachel said in a friendly tone. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner on Friday."

Now he was confused was she asking him out? "You mean like a-.

"No, no of course not I just thought you might want to be around a friendly face."

"Um sure but does Finn know about this?"

"Of course he planned it."

"Ok then well see ya in glee club."

Wow this is going to be easier than I thought but why did Finn plan it? Oh well whatever his plans are I'm going to send them up in flames.

A/N: It will get better I promise in the next chapter expect some jealous Finn. Please tell me if I should continue because I won't put the next chapter up until I get a review. Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer and if I get a review I will put the next one up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 and I won't post another chapter until I get a review. Please enjoy and feel free to tell what you would or wouldn't like to see happen in my story. Thank you!**

Sam's POV:

As confused as I am right now I gotta admit I am sort of excited for my date with Rachel. I wonder if it will be anything like me and Quinn's

first date at breadstix. No Sam snap out of it remember why your doing this. Oh great here comes the happy couple taking their front row seats in glee club.

End of Sam's POV:

"Alright guys this weeks assignment is to get with a partner and create a duet for regionals thebest duet will perform at regionals." said as he wrote regionals on the white board.

So everyone paired up:

Finn and Rachel

Brittany and Santana

Quinn and Puck

Sugar and Artie

Rory and Sam

Mike and Tina

And it was an odd number so they had Kurt Blaine and Mercedes do a trio

Finns POV

I am so excited for my duet with Rachel except I kind of feel bad because Sam got stuck with Rory and while I have no problem with Rory I know he would rather be with Quinn.

End of Finn's POV:

It was Friday night which meant it was time for Sam and Rachel's dinner date at breadstix.

Rachel was getting ready for her date when her phone rang but Rachel instantly knew who it was.

R: Hey Finn!

F: Hey Rach!

R: What's up?

F: nothing just wanted to make sure you were still going to dinner with Sam.

R: Of course I am I just have a bad feeling about this.

F: Rach it's just Sam he just needs to be around a friend anyway I gotta go

R: Alright

F: One more thing I love you Rachel

R: I love you to

Rachel decided not to dress to fancy for this date she didn't want him getting the wrong idea so she decided on jeans a fitted blue shirt and a pair of black boots.

Rachel heard her doorbell ring and she knew it was time.

Rachel's POV:

We just arrived at breadstix and so far this has been pretty awkward because he keeps trying to make conversation but I can't help but wish I was here with Finn. I mean I know this is just a friendly date but I think Sam thinks it's more. He keeps smiling at me but I keep wishing it was Finn's lopsided grin instead.

"So Sam how is your duet with Rory going?"

"Okay it's just kind of weird singing with a dude. I have all of these great ideas but they are all love songs and I don't want him getting all creeped out thinking I'm into him or something." Sam kept on trying to make a move but each time Rachel would politely slide away.

"So Rachel how are things going with Finn?" Sam was hoping she would say great so when he ruined it Finn would be just as devastated as he was.

"Pretty good you know I just feel like we have grown up so much from last year and I'm absolutely crazy about Finn I think he's the one." A small smile was forming on Rachel's lips as she talked about her and Finn.

Sam decided that this was as good of a time as ever to make a move so while she was now distracted thinking of Finn he leaned over and kissed her.

Rachel's POV:

What the heck just happened one second I was thinking about Finn and the next thing I know sam's lips are pressed against mine. Although this may not be the most appropriate time to think this Santana was spot on with the nickname trouty mouth.

I go with my first instinct and push him away and run home. I knew this was a bad idea. Oh no what if Finn gets mad and breaks up with me I can't let that happen. I really wish I wasn't so ladylike so I could slap Sam across the face.

**A/N: I know I said there would be jealous Finn in this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in yet but don't worry there will be a huge confrontation between Finn and Sam next chapter. But remember if I don't get any reviews I won't continue and please tell me what you would or wouldn't like to see happen. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad so many people have subscribed to my story but I really want more reviews and if I don't get more reviews I won't be motivated to write. So please review! There will definitely be some finchel in this chapter and there will be a little pezberry friendship.

Rachel's POV:

Oh god what am I gonna do I'm stranded here with no way to get home.

Oh no there's a car pulling up.

End of Rachel's POV:

"Berry?"

"Oh thank god Santana look I know we aren't exactly friends but I will pay you if you give me a ride."

"Relax Berry, I don't want your money just get in the car and tell me what happened."

"Thank you Santana that's very uncharacteristically kind of you."

"Yeah well don't get used to it now sit your sweet ass down and tell me why your standing here in the middle of Lima crying? Did Finn do something because if he did I swear I will go all Lima Heights on his ass."

"No of course not actually I was having what I thought was a friendly dinner with Sam and-."

"Wait you were having dinner with Sam was Finn there?"

"No but-."

"Well what the hell were you doing on a date with someone who isn't Finn."

"Well if you would stop interrupting me I would get to that."

"Okay I'm sorry continue why were you having dinner with trouty mouth."

"Well Finn felt bad for screwing things up for Sam and Quinn so he wanted Sam to see that not all girls are bad so he wanted me to go to dinner with Sam as friends but Sam thought it was as more than friends so he kissed me."

"Oh my god was it good?"

"Santana!"

"Sorry I was just curious to what you thought good kissing was anyway I'll have a little talk with trouty on Monday okay."

"Thanks for driving me home Santana I owe you one."

"No you don't just consider it me making it up to you for being mean to you all these years also your not so bad when your not talking about how talented you are."

The next day

Finn got a text from Rachel saying she needed to tell him something.

Finns POV:

What could Rachel possibly want to tell me oh no is she breaking up with me. No she wouldn't just break up with me out of the blue. Oh god what if she has some deadly disease. O-or she's pregnant.

Naturally because he's Finn all of the worst possible things came to his mind.

"Hey rach. You wanted to tell me something?" Rachel was being really quiet. Finn was starting to get worried now.

"Rach?"

"Right sorry look just promise me you won't get mad and just hear me out. Look last night at dinner with Sam something happened."

"What happened rach?"

"He may have thought we were there as more than friends. And he may have kissed me." Rachel rushed that last part in hopes that Finn would be less mad.

Now Finn was pissed. How could Sam do that to him. To Rachel. God Rachel was being so kind and generous by being a friend to him and he takes advantage of her. B-but what if she enjoyed it? He didn't want to ask but he had to know.

"So uh Rachel how long did it take before you pulled away?"

"Finn I swear once I realized what was going on I pushed him away and ran out." Usually she could tell what Finn was thinking but right now his expression was unreadable. "Finn s-say something. Please?"

Two seconds later Finns lips collided with Rachel's.

"So who's the better kisser?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me who's the better kisser?" Rachel couldn't help bit chuckle at this. God Finn was so competitive.

"Let's just say Santana was spot on when she gave Sam the name "trouty mouth."

"Finn I really just want to lay here with you because that's who I kept wishing for when I was with Sam."

"Alright rach." He would deal with Sam later but for now he just wanted to spend time with the most important thing in his life.

A/N: Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! I'm thinking of doing a scene where they are performing their duets I just can't think of any songs if you have any ideas for a song that a certain group could do let me know.

Sam's POV:

This is going to be amazing just what I was waiting for. My plan is fool-proof. It's simple Rachel decides to tell Finn what happened. He's Finn so he would overreact and the end result payback to Finn hudson. Sam happily thought to himself as he walked into the choir room.

To be honest I feel a little bad for Rachel she didn't really do anything wrong except date Finn but to be honest she could do so much better. Oh great here comes Frakenteen.

End of Sam's POV:

"Hey Sam can I talk to you for a second?" Finn said as if he had some big plan.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to know how dinner was with Rachel?"

"Great but did Rachel tell you what happened?"

"Oh yeah you mean the part where you kissed rachel? Yeah she told me all about that." Finn said tackling him directly after he said that.

"How do you know Rachel didn't kiss me huh?" Sam said in a very unconvincing tone.

"Because I trust Rachel and I know She's telling the truth."

"Yeah and I trusted Quinn when she said she got mono saving you from choking on a gumball." Sam said with bitterness in his voice.

"So that's what this is about. Your still pissed because of what happened with Quinn."

"Of course I am what I had with Quinn was real. I was convinced she was the one"

"Look man I'm sorry about that and I don't forgive you for kissing Rachel because that was a douche bag move but I can try to put it behind me."

"No you don't understand. But you know what I realized? Rachel could do much better than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn said with a final shove.

"I mean I realized that I like Rachel."

"Well you better just forget about that and move on because what me and Rachel have is gonna last and you know what I will do whatever you want to make it up to you except give up the best thing of my life." With that said Finn left the choir room.

Five minutes later Sam was still in there alone when Quinn walked in.

"Hey." Quinn said kind of awkwardly.

"Oh uh hi." Sam said even more awkwardly trying not to look her in the eyes because he knew if he did he would start to stare and wouldn't be able to look away.

"You know there used to be a time whenever I walked into the same room as you, you would start staring at me and get up and kiss me."

"Yeah well a lot has changed." Sam said as he was getting up ready to walk away.

"You know I really miss that ." Quinn said kind of longingly.

"Yeah well who's fault is that Sam said as he was leaving."

Sam's POV:

I haven't hated Finn this much since I first found out Quinn cheated on me with him. I can't be alone in the same room as her I just can't. I was so close to taking her back. And I would have if I didn't see her and Finn having a heated make session each tine I look at her. Time for step 2 for revenge on Finn.

Step 2: Get Rachel to have feelings for me.

A/N: Okay so I know I just posted a chapter a few hours ago but I couldn't resist. I probably won't post another chapter until tomorrow but I might if I get a lot of good reviews. Also I'm not sure if I'm going to do a scene where they're performing their duets so tell me if I should or not. And most importantly review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So thank you to those of you who reviewed and I have a lot planned for this story so it's far from over. There will be more vengeful Sam and much more finchel in this story. Once again please, please review.

Sam's POV:

First things first I have to get Rachel upset and vulnerable. Sort of like she was when she made out with puck but I won't stop half way like he did because unlike him I don't care about Finn's friendship. I have to get her suspicious. But how? Then he saw it Quinn. He would just use her cheating ways to his advantage and he knew just how he would do it.

Finn's POV:

I think Sam wants to put everything behind us he put a note in my locker saying to meet him in the choir room at three o'clock. I mean it's kind of odd but maybe sam has had a change of heart.

Quinn's POV:

I don't think it's completely over between me and Sam. He's been giving me all these signs that he wants to get back together. Like today in glee club I looked over at him and smiled and then he just got this look on his face like he had an idea. Also he put a note in my locker saying to meet him in the choir room at three o'clock. What could this mean?

Rachel's POV:

I'm kind of worried about Sam. Like seriously I think he's gone insane. Like today in glee club he just had this evil smile on his face like he was planning something. I feel bad for the poor guy. I mean sure he had no right to just kiss me like that but he's going through a hard time. I think he wants to apologize to me because he put a note in my locker saying "sorry about the other night let me make it up to you. Meet me in the choir room at 3:05." I'm kind of nervous about this but I don't think anything will go wrong. Right?

No ones POV:

Choir room 2:59.

Quinn wanted to get there a minute early so that they could have the maximum amount of make out time possible. She was starting to worry a little bit now it was 3:01 and he wasn't here. She was just being paranoid right?

Then Finn walked in he was a little late because he couldn't decide if he should come or not. He was kind of confused when he walked in because he didn't see Sam but a different blonde.

"Quinn?"

"Finn what are you doing here I'm meeting Sam in here."

"So am I he put a note in my locker saying to meet him here at three."

"Same here." Quinn said trying to keep up with Finn.

Then they looked out and saw Sam with the keys to the choir room locking the door.

"Oh crap!" They both said simultaneously.

Rachel's POV:

Let's see 3:05 just on time she approached the choir room when she realized she heard voices in there that wasn't Sam's.

I slowly approached the door when I noticed two people who most definitely was not Sam. Wait is that Finn? And Quinn? This was not happening. No it couldn't be. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and standing there was Sam.

"I just thought you should know." Sam said sympathetically.

I just couldn't take it anymore so I quickly knocked on the door to let them know I saw them. Then I took off crying.

Finn's POV:

I was sitting there trying to make small talk with Quinn until someone came.

When he heard a knock at the door and saw a crying Rachel. For a second I was confused then I realized how it must have looked. Him and Quinn alone. Oh great he would have a lot of explaining to do to Rachel he just hoped she would believe him.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger I just needed somewhere to start it off next chapter. I promise there will be a happy finchel and possibly quam ending. Remember to review because I won't post unless I get a review. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank you for all of the good reviews there will be some faberry friendship in this chapter. Sorry for those of you who couldn't find my last chapter but you should be able to find it now. Remember to review.

Rachel's POV:

I should have known this would happen. I was so stupid for thinking that even for a second he wouldn't go back to Quinn. But one thing I'm a little confused about is how did Sam know?

End of Rachel's POV:

"Sam open this door right now!" Finn was shouting quite angrily. Sam would have been scared if his plan wasn't working so well.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't know you guys were in there." Sam said doing his best to sound actually sound sorry but was failing miserably when he let out a laugh.

"That's a load of crap and you know it! You just wanted to make it look like I was cheating on Rachel with Quinn!"

"Finn! Now is not the time to fight with Sam we have to go after Rachel." Quinn said genuinely worried about Rachel. Finn thought for a second then nodded his head.

He and Quinn were running down the hallway looking everywhere for Rachel. When they finally saw her crouched by her locker crying listening to Faithfully.

"Rach!" Finn shouted loud enough so she could hear.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you!" Rachel said as she ran into the girls bathroom.

Finn was starting to run after her when Quinn stopped him.

"Finn you can't go in there that is the girls bathroom. Let me talk to her."

"Fine but be nice and tell her what really happened." Finn said in a warning tone.

"Finn I actually think you guys are a pretty good couple. Besides I'm still a little not over someone else." Quinn said as she was thinking of Sam.

When Quinn walked into the bathroom the sight before her was not pretty. There standing before her was a sobbing Rachel with mascara running down her face and her makeup smudged.

"Hey."

"Are you here to gloat in my face. Tell me how I'll never get it right. Well guess what Quinn? Your right." Rachel said in one giant sob.

"I never should have said that Rachel. I was so wrong."

"Really because Finn went back to you just like he always will."

"Rachel he wasn't cheating on you it was just one of Sam's dirty tricks."

"Prove it."

Quinn took out the note Sam gave her and showed it to Rachel.

"Finn got one just like this and Sam locked us in the room."

Rachel was starting to process this and walked out of the room to where Finn was.

"Be honest with me. Was it Sam or did you cheat on me. And you better not lie because you know I can always tell when you are."

"I swear rach I would neverI love you so much Rachel I can't even imagine being with anyone else."

"I love you to."

"So does that mean you believe me" Finn said very hopefully.

"Alright I believe you but what if he does it again."

"Oh I have an idea to prevent that very thing." Quinn said with a very evil look in her eye.

Finn and Rachel looked confused .

"Well let's just say i made a little call to an expert in revenge and all things mean."

"Who?"

"Santana."

Suddenly a smile erupted on both Finn and rachel's faces.

A/N: So I will probably put the next chapter up tomorrow morning. I really hope you guys are liking this because I'm having so much fun writing it. And sam's antics are far from over. Remember to review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so I was hoping for more reviews for the last chapter but it's okay if you didn't review. So I'm really happy everyone is enjoying this story in this chapter there will be a lot of Santana and a lot of finchel.

Sam's POV:

Ok now I'm a little nervous. I thought things were going so well until Rachel believed Finn. And I'm even more nervous about the rumors going around that Santana is going to straighten me out. I'm not exactly sure what that implies but since it involves Santana I know it can't possibly be good. Oh crap speak of the devil (literally in this case).

End of Sam's POV:

"Trouty I gotta talk to you. Choir room now!"

"Yes Santana."

"Sit down!" Santana said as she locked the door.

"Uh Santana why did you just lock the door."

"Well if I'm not mistaken Quinn and Finn told me how much you like locked doors. Plus this way there's no witness'."

"Santana if this is about what I did to Finn and Quinn-."

"Look I don't care that you lock them together in a room. But then you set poor Rachel up to think he's cheating on her. God haven't you done enough to her first kissing her when you know she has a boyfriend now this."

"How did you know about-."

"Who do you think picked a crying Rachel off the side of the road."

"Look Santana let me explain what I did in a way you will understand. I was getting revenge on people that hurt me ."

"Well Sam if this was revenge then you shouldn't be getting it on them."

"Then who would I get it on."

"Well if you think about it the whole thing is kind of my fault."

"How so?"

"Well I'm the one who told Rachel about me and Finn doing the deed. Which is what caused Rachel to make out with puck. Which made a confused Finn go back to Quinn who was with you at the time. Now tell me do you really want to try to get revenge on me because I promise you it will end very painful for you."

"Uh no?" Sam said kind of unsurely.

"Good now stop messing with my finchel. You may go."

Meanwhile at Rachel's house:

"Finn don't you think sticking Santana on him may have been a little cruel."

"Absolutely not besides we made Santana promise not to do any physical damage."

"I guess your right."

"Rach can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you actually think I would cheat on you and please be honest I promise not to get mad."

"Well Finn I will probably always be a little insecure when it comes to you and Quinn, but I trust you enough to know you would never actually cheat. Alright now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Alright what is it."

"Do you trust me after everything that happened last year?"

"Of course I just don't trust stupid guys especially puck."

"Finn I'm really glad were getting all of this stuff out I think it will really help us in the end."

"Yeah me to. Rachel I love you more than you could ever know and I'm not going to let anyone ruin what we have. Not Puck , not St. Jackass, and especially not Sam.

Rachel was speechless so she did the best thing she could think of. Start a passionate make out session with the man she loves.

Sam's POV:

Alright I certainly didn't count on that so I may have to take a different approach on my revenge. Maybe pin it on someone else. And I think I know just the person.

A/N: please review and tell me if you like where I'm going with this. And please tell me if you think I did a good job writing finchel. I probably won't update until either tomorrow or Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you for the reviews. I am sorry to say this story may be almost over. I just cannot think of anymore ideas. So I will be posting at least two more chapters. And please review and tell me which couple you would like to see. Quam or quick? Please tell me! And I know I said I would not update until Thursday but I got an idea and went with it.

Sam's POV:

Rachel and Finn won't know what hit them. I'm sorry to have to bring a friend into this but it seems as if I have no choice.

End of Sam's POV:

"Yo Puckerman." Sam shouted across the hallway.

"Sup Evans?"

"I just thought I should tell you something that I think you may want to know."

"What?"

"Well your fellow Jew Rachel seems to not quite be over you."

"What? Rachel and l barely went out besides she has Finn."

"Well yeah but look I heard her talking to and she said that your guys' kiss last year still lingers on her lips."

"Really? Rachel said that?"

"Yeah but Finn is totally in denial. Look I think you should move in on Rachel so she knows that your interested. You are interested right?"

"Well I mean sure she's a hot Jew and if she wants to date a fellow hot Jew I totally understand. But I can't do that to Finn again. I already have a crappy track record with him I don't need him having another thing against me."

"Look in the end they would both thank you."

"Alright, I'll talk to Berry."

"Great and can you try not to mention me because you can take Santana I am scared out of my mind by her."

"Um okay but I don't know what Santana has to do with anything but okay."

"Great thanks."

"Hey Finn wait up." Sam shouted across to the other end of the hallway where Finn was standing.

"Look if you have another lame attempt to break me and Rachel up I don't even want to hear it"

"No, no trust me my little talk with Santana definitely straightened me out."

"Okay well I definitely know we aren't friends so why are we talking?"

"Well I just thought I sort of owed you because of everything I did so I think you should know that Puck is moving in on Rachel."

"Sam look I don't know if your being sincere or not but I don't think Puck would do that to me again."

"Well you don't have to believe me I would just watch Puck during glee and if I'm not mistaken Rachel may also have feelings for him. Look I really hope I'm wrong."

"Okay so does this mean we're friends because I don't really think-."

"No, no I just thought I owed you for all of the crap I pulled on you and Rachel."

Finns POV:

I don't trust Sam at all but what if he's not wrong. What if she has feelings for him too? I don't doubt that puck would pull this. And I totally trust Rachel I just think that maybe they have feelings for each other.

Sam's POV:

Oh, this is going to be great and I won't get blamed for it. And who knows maybe I just set up the perfect couple.

End of Sam's POV:

"Hey my hot little Jewish American princess."

"What do you want Noah?"

"I want us to stop pretending we don't have feelings for each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us what we are hiding. Look I know that you don't want to hurt Finn but it's just going to hurt even more the longer you wait."

"I have no feelings whatsoever for you I love Finn."

"Oh yeah well what if I do this." Puck leaned down and kissed her.

Little did he know Finn was watching the whole thing and listening to the whole thing and he was pissed. The only thought running through his head was kill Puck.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I will definitely post the next chapter tomorrow. Remember to review and tell me whether you like Quam or Quick.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I have a few more ideas for this story. Tell me if you would like to see Sam try to mess up quick or not. So I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. By the way this takes place where last chapter left off.

"What the hell! Dude I thought you were done with this crap!" Finn said as he pulled Rachel away from Puck and slipped a protective arm around her waist.

"Look I'm sorry that your girlfriend wants to be with a fellow hot Jew but in the end you will thank me."

"She doesn't want to be with you! Do you Rachel?" Finn said the last part with a lot of uncertainty.

"No of course not. Look Noah I don't want to be with you. I do love you but as a brother. Just like I love everyone in glee club. With the exception of a few people. And I love Finn in the other way. But wait where was I?"

Rachel said trying to get back on track.

"But I don't understand I thought you were telling Ms. Pillsbury about how our kiss last year still lingers on your lips."

"You told Ms. Pillsbury that?" Finn said with some anger mixed with disbelief in his voice.

"No I don't like to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about my relationships since last year when me and Finn went to couples counseling."

"But I don't understand Sa- I mean someone told me that they heard you talking to her."

"Who told you?"

"Look I can't say who."

"Was it Sam? Because if it was I'm gonna-" Finn said the last part more to himself.

"Well I'm not saying it was but so what if it was? He thought he heard something that he didn't hear it was an honest mistake."

"So it was Sam. Anyway there is nothing honest about that bastard."

"What is going on between you two? I mean I know you guys had a rough year but I thought you were over it."

"No he is not over it and you just got dragged into this mess. But why are you going after my girlfriend when it's obvious you still like Quinn?"

"I don't know it's just I don't think she's quite over Sam."

"Well dude you need to talk to her. But if you will excuse us we have to go talk to a certain blonde devil."

"Hey Sam."

"Finn I thought we made it clear that we weren't friends."

"No but can you explain why you told puck that Rachel said that their kiss still lingers on her lips?"

"Yeah please explain that one because honestly any guy besides Finn that I kiss is like kissing a dead catfish." Rachel said with a look of disgust on her face as she said that.

"Well maybe I'm going crazy." Sam said very unconvincingly.

"That is such crap." Rachel said really angrily. It took every thing inside of Finn not to laugh at the sight of this he just thought it was so cute when Rachel was angry.

"Fine you're right. Maybe I can't do anything about this but I brought in an expert that may help you sort your feelings out Rachel."

"What?"

"Hi Rachel." Rachel recognized this voice so she turned around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Jesse?"

A/N: Ok so I tried my best not to bring Jesse into another one of my stories I was just having trouble thinking of ideas and since everybody who answered my question quick or quam either said quick or they didn't care I may put quick together or make a whole other story for this plot. Remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this story may be almost over but I might think of something else so you never know. Anyway I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter so please review. Sorry for it being so short.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Finn shouted at Jesse and he looked like he was about to punch something or someone.

"I'm here to show Rachel what she could have."

"You mean what I don't want." Rachel said snuggling closer into Finns side.

"Rachel look we are meant to be whether you like it or not look we are like the exact same people Think of what we could have. We ciuld have talented broadway babies. We could finish each others sentences."

"That's the problem. We are both crazy and together we don't mix well. Finn balances me out and puts up with my crazy. How I don't know.

"Look Rachel, the way I see it is we are even now and I forgive you for being with Finn."

"Forgive me? First of all Jesse we are not anywhere near even I didn't do anything to you yet. Second of all I don't apologize for being with the love of my life. Think of it this way Jesse you gave me up for the championship but last year Finn gave up the championship for me."

"Can I say something? Look Rachel you and Jesse are meant to be don't you see that?" Sam said almost trying to convince himself.

"I guess I'm blind because I most definitely don't see me and Jesse together in the future when I think of my future every time it's different except one thing is always the same. Finn is always there by my side."

"Rachel I am Jesse St. James and I won't give up."

"Fine bring it." Finn said as he slipped an arm around Rachel.

With that Jesse left with Sam following.

"Look Jesse you may be my only hope to get my sweet, sweet revenge."

"Don't worry Sam you will get your revenge and I will get some with Rachel."

"What do you mean get some?"

"Let's just say once I'm done with Rachel Finn will never forgive her." Jesse said as he walked away with an evil smile.

Sam's POV:

What have I done? This could get one of them really hurt. But isn't that what I wanted? Yeah that is what I wanted and with this arrangement Rachel won't be left empty handed and Finn will know how I felt. But in the meantime while Jesse snakes Rachel away I think I need to talk to Quinn.

A/N: Okay so I know I said I would write some quick but I like quam. So I won't write quam if you guys don't like it because this is a finchel story but please tell me if absolutely hate the idea of quam. Review! Sorry for it being so short.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi so I tried to write Quinn and puck but it wasn't working so I'm sorry to those of you who don't like quam but I like them. Also after I finish this story I will start another finchel story that I got an idea for so please review.

Finn's house Saturday afternoon:

"Finn can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked as she put her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Sure rach."

"Do you think Jesse will ever give up on trying to get me back?"

As soon as she said Jesse's name Finn's head shot up.

"Well if he's smart he will give up because if he even tries one thing on you I will mess up his pretty boy face so bad he will just have to say goodbye to broadway."

"Finn have I ever told you that I love everything about you. Literally every single thing." Rachel said with a look of adoration on her face.

"Ya know rach, if you want something you just have to ask." Finn said because he just didn't believe her.

"No Finn I'm serious. I don't think I've ever loved someones smile or eyes or the way someone walks as much as I love those things about you. I love everything about you and if you changed any of it I would beat you silly."

"Well rach I feel the exact same about you and I'll be damned if St. Jackass or trouty mouth think they can change that."

"Finn I don't understand why Sam doesn't just talk things out with Quinn I mean that's sort of what we did and look at us now.

"Well to be fair we didn't exactly talk things out to start I got jealous of Jesse at prom and just kind of exploded." Finn scowled at the memory.

"Well maybe we could get Sam jealous of someone going after Quinn."

"No he would just get even more pissed at me and try to mess us up again."

"I just wish he would get out of this vengeful state."

"Well I want to help him but I'm not willing to give you up to do that I love you too much and now your mine forever."

"I love you to but I gotta go my dads are expecting me home." Rachel said as she gave Finn a goodbye kiss.

"Alright text me so I know you got home okay."

Rachel couldn't help but smile about how much he cared for her and how protective he is.

"Ok I will."

As Rachel was pulling out she saw Jesse standing in the bushes.

"Jesse Finn is right inside so if you try anything he will come out and kick your ass."

"Please Rachel you really think he's paying attention to outside right now? He's probably playing video games." Jesse said as he went over to Rachel and picked her up and through her over his shoulder and threw her in the trunk of his car.

"Jesse where are you taking me!"

"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out." Jesse said as he put a gag in her mouth and drove away.

A/N: Sorry again for the cliffhanger but I will post the next chapter tomorrow morning I hope you liked the finchel fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So there will be two more chapters in this story. I am really sad to see it end but I just can't think of anything else. I have another story that I am working on and yes it's finchel. Review!

Finn's POV:

Later Saturday night

Why is Rachel's car still here? I should call her and see where she is.

End of Finn's POV:

Just as he was about to call her his doorbell rang.

"Sam?"

"Finn I am so sorry."

"Well you should be sorry but why are you apologizing now?"

"No I'm not apologizing for the other stuff I'm apologizing for Jesse."

"Well yeah you were a jerk for bringing him back here but he isn't going to break me and Rachel up."

"Well here's the thing. Jesse may have done something to Rachel."

"What do you mean he did something to Rachel."

"Look Jesse called and told me that I will soon have my revenge and he will have his pleasure and I asked him what he was talking about and he said that he has started his own plan and that after he is done you will never forgive Rachel."

"I don't care what he does I won't break up with Rachel I will however kick his ass once I get my hands on him." Finn said walking towards the car.

"Uh that's the other thing I don't exactly know where he took her."

"Wait he has her?" Finn was beyond furious by now.

"Yeah he decided that he wanted to do this in private."

"Do what in private? You know what I don't care if we have to drive everywhere until we find her we will find her."

"Wait what do you mean we." Sam said gesturing to himself and Finn.

"Well since this whole thing is your fault you will be there. And if anything happens to her I will never ever forgive you." Finn said in a completely serious tone.

Meanwhile:

"Where are we Jesse?"

"Somewhere private where I can enjoy myself."

"Okay so why am I here?" Rachel said trying to sound brave but was failing miserably.

"Well I can't enjoy myself alone now can I?" Jesse said with an evil grin.

"Jesse I'm not comfortable with this."

"Please you little bitch you are so going to enjoy this."

"Jesse please let me go." Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Jesse said as he approached her with an horrific grin on his face.

The only thing going through Rachel's head is where is Finn.

Meanwhile:

"Dude maybe we should let the police handle this." Sam said.

"Absolutely not. I am not letting some police officer try to find her. If this was Quinn you would be feeling the same as me. Besides this is your fault." Finn said half yelling at Sam.

"Alright well why don't we try this place." Sam said pointing to a rundown parking garage.

"Sure why not."

Meanwhile:

"Now you little slut I am going to give you a choice. Option 1 you agree to do this and we can both have fun or. Option 2 you can choose to not let me but make me force it. Your choice completely." Jesse said with a terrible grin on his face.

"No I won't do it. The only man I ever want to have sex with is Finn."

"Well too bad because we would have had fun if you had cooperated. But now I guess you leave me no choice."

He walked up to her and unzipped her dress and ripped it off.

"So this is what I missed two years ago." He said as Rachel was standing there in just her bra and panties.

"Please no Jesse."

Just as he was about to say something. They got interrupted by some people.

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I want to get in as many chapters as I can. Tell me if

I should write another multiple chapter finchel story or not because I have an idea for a new story but I'm not going to start that until I'm done with this. Remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok so I'm not sure where else to take this story so if you have any ideas review or PM me. Review please. Btw this takes place where last chapter left off.

Suddenly they were interrupted by something.

"Rachel!" Finn was yelling frantically.

"Finn! I'm in here."

As soon as Finn ran in he did not like the sight in front of him. There stood Rachel half naked laying on the ground with Jesse holding her down.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Finn but to be truthful me and Rachel have been doing this for the past few months." Jesse said with a sigh.

"Finn I swear that's not true! Please say you believe me." Rachel was getting pretty close to tears right now.

"Of course I know that's true rach. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to make this jackass pay." Finn said taking a menacing step toward Jesse.

"Please Finn. I'm not scared of you." Jesse said in a very cocky tone.

"No but you are scared of me." said a voice in the doorway

"Please the only thing Jesse St. James is scared of is being poor."

"Oh yeah." Said the person then the figure walked out and even though it was dark you could tell who it was once you saw the outline of the Mohawk.

"Ooh look everyone it's the player who has a mohawk oh whatever will I do." Jesse said clearly scared of Puck but trying to hide it.

"While it angers me that you doubt my badassness I didn't come alone."

"Hey st. jackass!" said Santana as she stepped out of the doorway.

"So I'm going to give you a choice Jesse. You can either let me and puckerman get payback and rearrange your face or you can let Finn get his anger out on your pretty boy face."

"Please I'm not scared of finnocence."

"Really you don't think I'm not totally pissed that you kidnapped my girlfriend and almost raped her." Finn said in a tone that was so beyond furious the little vein in his forehead looked like it was going to pop.

"You know what I don't understand is why you are ganging up on me and not Sam over there after all he did bring me back." Jesse said trying to direct the attention over to Sam.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him later."

"Guys I think we need to get Rachel to the hospital." said Sam as all the eyes went to the unconscious body on the floor bleeding from her head.

"Damn it you know you are so lucky I care more about Rachel's health than kicking your ass." Finn said as he ran to Rachel's side and picked Rachel up bridal style.

It saddened him to look at her innocent pale face. She didn't do anything yet Sam decided that since she was dating him she got dragged into this as well.

"Don't worry rach, I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I failed on that but there is no way in hell that I am going to lose you. Not now we have been through too much. I promise I will make St. Jackass pay but first I have to take care of you. I love you." Finn told the unconscious figure as he just stared at her pale face as they rode to the hospital.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger I will try to think of more ideas for this but I make no promises. Review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So this story might go on longer than I thought I hope you guys like this chapter. Review!

They had been at the hospital for the past hour and all of the New Directions were now there along with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury.

Once Finn saw Rachel's doctor he leaped out of his seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Finn asked really quickly without even taking a breath.

"Well it seems that her body was going into post traumatic stress which caused her to pass out and when she passed out she hit her head on a rock which caused her head to bleed. She also has a broken leg."

"So is she going to be okay?" Finn simply asked because he barely understood a word the doctor just said.

"Well in the longterm yes however-."

"However what?" Finn said getting impatient.

"However we are afraid she may have amnesia."

The look on Finns face was a look of relief because his Rachel would be okay but also mixed with a little sadness because she also might not remember him.

"However it will be hard to tell until she wakes up." The doctor said trying to make Finn happier.

"Well what if she does have amnesia? Does that mean she will never remember again?"

"Not in the usual cases but I suppose it's a possibility."

"Ok thanks doctor." Finn said trying to be polite.

"So what's the news?" Mr. Shue said as he and the rest of the glee club walked over to Finn.

"Well she passed out because she was traumatized or stressed or something. But she may have amnesia."

"Oh dude I'm so sorry." Puck said trying to be sympathetic.

"Thanks." Finn said while he looked although he could cry at any moment.

"On this one occasion I will let you cry without me holding it against you." Puck said knowing how bad this was hurting him.

"No I think I've cried enough today."

The room went still as Sam walked in.

"Uh hey Finn can I uh talk to you."

"I really don't feel like talking to you right now."

"No I want to warn you about something Jesse may do."

Finns head shot up once he heard Jesses name.

"What?"

Before he could answer Jesse himself walked in.

Once Finn saw him he had to be held back just so he wouldn't kill him right then and there.

"What the hell are you doing here haven't you done enough?" Finn shouted at Jesse.

"I'm just here to see my girlfriend." Jesse said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean your girlfriend?" Finn said very angrily.

"Well you see since Rachel will most likely have amnesia I figured I will tale advantage of that and become her boyfriend."

"What makes you think she would believe you when everybody is going to be telling her that I'm her boyfriend."

"Well I figured I would just tell her that you guys were so against us being together since I was with vocal adrenaline that you want her and Finn to be together." Jesse said with a devilish smile.

"She won't believe you."

"We'll see about that."

Then the doctor popped out.

"Rachel is ready for her first two visitors."

A/N: So I honestly don't know where that came from I had no intention on putting her in the hospital but it's just what came out. I'm sorry if I got any medical terms wrong. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I really don't want this story to end but tell me if I'm taking it to far or if I should keep going. Also if you have any prompts you would like me to write please PM me! Don't forget to review!

"No way are you going in there with me St. Jackass." Finn said a little louder than he meant to.

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop me." Jesse said going in before Finn.

I am so going to kill Sam. Finn thought to himself as he walked in behind Rachel.

"Rachel babe, how are you doing?" Jesse asked taking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said trying to slap him away.

"Rachel the doctor said this might happen. We are together you and Finn broke up." Jesse said quite convincingly.

Rachel looked like she was believing him and Finn was beginning to lose hope.

"But I thought that-." Rachel began but Jesse cut her off.

"Rachel we have been together since you were a sophomore."

"But what about when you egged me or when me and Finn got back together after nationals."

"Well Rachel right now you are talking all kinds of crazy." Jesse said with a fake chuckle.

Damn. Finn thought he was too good of an actor she would never believe him. But maybe he could bring back some memories so she could see what a big douche bag this guy is.

"Finn is this true?" Rachel asked looking over at Finn. She was hoping it wasn't because more than anything right now she wanted to just leap into Finn's arms and cuddle with him but if they weren't together she couldn't do that.

Finn didn't know how to respond so he did something else.

"Highway run, into the midnight sun wheels go round and round you're on my mind." Finn began to sing.

"Faithfully." Rachel said more to herself. And she had a look on her face as if she were trying to remember why that song is important. Just then she remembered but she had to be sure.

"Break a leg." She suddenly said waiting to see what Finn's response would be.

"I love you." Finn said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh. So if that happened then- wait a second why am I here?" Rachel just realized she didn't know why she was even sitting in a hospital bed.

"Jesse do you want to explain this one." Finn said with a fake smile.

Jesse was just looking uncomfortable right now because he realized he would have to tell her what happened.

"Well uh you see" Jesse said nervously rubbing his neck.

"Well I think I'll give Jesse a little help with this one. You see he kidnapped you then almost raped you and he would've raped you if Sam and I hadn't gotten there it would've happened." Finn said trying to make Rachel remember everything that happened with Sam.

"Oh yeah that's right I was leaving Finn's house when-. Oh my god get him out of here!" Rachel screamed pointing at Jesse.

"Rachel please-" Jesse said clearly about to come up with another lie.

"No I want you out now!"

"Rach, allow me." Finn said dragging Jesse out by the collar into the vacant lot behind the hospital.

"Finn come on let's settle this like adults." Jesse said hoping Finn would give into that.

"No you see Rachel has been put through too much for me to settle this like an adult." Finn said taking a step towards Jesse who he now had cornered.

"Finn I didn't actually get to do much to Rachel." Jesse was doing anything to not have to experience Finn's fist colliding with his face and probably other body parts.

"Well you did enough to put her in the hospital. You traumatized her so much she passed out and hit her head which made her bleed. You also managed to break her leg. I don't think you realize how much pain she must be in. But maybe by the time I'm done here you will realize what a jackass you are." After Finn was finished talking he hit Jesse square in the face.

"Fine that's the way it's gonna be." Jesse said wiping some blob from the corner of his mouth. Jesse then swung at Finn but missed and fell over. Finn took advantage of this and started to just throw random punches at Jesse.

"I think we're done. But if you ever touch Rachel again it will be much worse next time." Finn said with complete seriousness.

"That wasn't fair Hudson!"

"Well what you did to Rachel wasn't fair."

"This is far from over!" Jesse shouted still laying on the floor.

This worried Finn a little but he was just going to not let Rachel out of anybody he trusts sight. Next he had to go have a little talk with a certain blonde boy.

A/N: So tell me if you like it or not and if you have any prompts you would like me to write PM me please! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry I'm behind on my updating I've been busy with school and dance. So review and enjoy!

"Hey Sam I think we need to have a little talk." Finn said to Sam.

"Sup?"

"After all of this stuff with Rachel please tell me you are done with this revenge crap." Finn said with a little bitterness.

Sam just stood there staring at his feet.

"Sam answer me."

"Alright fine no I don't feel done."

"Really after Rachel ended up in the hospital because of something you did you're still not going to stop."

"First of all I didn't tell Jesse to do that to her." Sam said trying to defend himself but failing miserably.

"No but you brought him back and you knew that it would cause problems for Rachel who didn't do anything to you. Seriously if you want to get revenge on me leave Rachel out of it because she didn't do a damn thing to you!" Finn said mostly yelling.

"Well you know what I would leave her out of this but the only way for you to feel as bad as me is for the best thing in your life to be taken away from you and if you haven't noticed I don't have a lot of good stuff in my life. My family is broke and the only good thing I had was Quinn."

"Dude I don't think you quite realize all of the crap me and Rachel have been through. Seriously, I knew how it felt to be cheated on twice before you. How do you think it felt when I found out puck got my girlfriend pregnant or when puck made out with Rachel?"

"Look I get it but I have all of these feelings stuffed up inside of me and I need to get them out."

"So does that mean that you won't stop trying to break me and Rachel up?"

"Read my lips Hell. No."

"Well now that I know what you're capable of I'm going to take better care of Rachel."

"Good luck with that Hudson." Sam said as he left.

"Sir, Rachel can go home now." The nurse said to Finn.

Later That Day at Finn's house:

"Thanks for letting me come here Finn my dads are out of town and I really don't want to be alone in my house with a broken leg." Rachel said as Finn pulled her into his lap.

"No problem babe I don't want you alone in an empty house anyway. Besides I would want you here even if Jesse hadn't tried to rape you, because I love you no matter what and I hope you always know that." Finn said with a kiss to Rachel's head.

"Thanks Finn. But is it okay if we maybe not talk about Jesse I'm just not ready to relive that yet." Rachel said burying her head into Finn's shoulder.

" No problem babe but just remember if you ever need to talk about it with anyone I'm right here and I promise not to get mad or judge you because I love you and I just want you to be okay. I honestly don't know what I would do without you truly are my better half."

"Finn, you really are the best boyfriend ever. You make me want to be a better person and if it weren't for you I would still probably have no friends. But I do now thanks to my best friend who I will always love."

"You know rach it has been a long day let's just sit here you and I the way it's supposed to be and let's get some rest."

One hour later Rachel was in a deep sleep on Finn's lap, but how was Finn supposed to sleep when his girlfriend just looks so adorable when she sleeps.

Sam's POV:

I am not done with my revenge. Nope far from it. I do feel bad about dragging Rachel into this but she is the most important thing to Finn and I have to take that away from him. Next step: Make Finn look bad.

A/N: So I know this chapter was somewhat lame but I decided to give you guys a break from all of my major cliffhangers. There will be more action next chapter I promise. So please tell me if you like this and review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for being slow on my updating I've just been so busy. Please review.

Sam's POV:

So first things first I have to get Rachel to think Finn is a total douche bag and want to break up with him. But how? Wait a minute I think in have an idea.

End of Sam's POV:

"Okay Azimio here is twenty dollars. And it's yours if you will go over there and insult and slushy Rachel."

"I can't believe I'm getting paid to do an everyday hobby. But you do realize Finn is right there."

"Don't worry about him I think he's a little distracted by that cheerio."

"Alright works for me." Azimio said approaching Rachel with a slushy.'

Finn's POV:

God this cheerio is so dumb. I don't want to be rude but I really want to kiss Rachel I mean she's just right there and-. Oh crap she's about to get slushied I can't just watch and let it happen I guess there is only one thing to do.

End of Finn's POV:

Azimio threw the slushy when Finn stepped in front of her and took the slushy for Rachel.

"Oh my gosh! Finn are you okay?" Racshe said concerned about her now slushy stained boyfriend.

Azimio not wanting to get punched in the face quickly left the scene.

"I'm fine I just didn't want you to get slushied again."

"Finn that is so sweet! And since you're so sweet I think I'm going to give you a little reward." Rachel said that last part with a wink and with a seductive tone.

"Good because that slushy was awfully cold. But do you think maybe we could clean me up first?" Finn said completely clueless.

"Oh don't worry I'll take care of that." Rachel said licking some off of his cheek.

"Mmm grape my favorite." Rachel said before starting a heated make out session in the middle of the hallway.

Sam was watching the whole thing and he was not pleased.

Sam's POV:

I can't believe that just happened. I never thought that Finn would actually leave a hot cheerio to take a slushy for Rachel. I guess he really does love her. But that doesn't change a thing. No, I most definitely have to finish this revenge thing. But if feeding into Rachel's insecurities didn't work maybe I'll just have to take a second and more planned out attempt at Finn's insecurities. Also I don't think I really like Rachel. But I most definitely blew it for me and Quinn. I think the thing with Jesse was the last straw but I wouldn't have forgiven her anyway. Or would've I?

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it's all I could get out this time I promise to update either tomorrow or Wednesday. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I hope you guys are enjoying and I may or may not do a another choir room scene I hope you guys are loving this. Review!

Sam's POV:

So what do I do Finn and Rachel are just all cuddly and not going to actually think that one of them did something wrong. I have one more trick up my sleeve but it's going to take some help. The good thing is I know the perfect people for the job.

End of Sam's POV:

"So Sam what do you want?" asked one of the main people in Sam's plan Sebastian

"Well Sebastian I was wondering if you could maybe help me out."

"How so?"

"Well since you are trying to be a better person maybe you could give a Rachel a little makeover."

"Why does she want a makeover?" Sebastian asked clearly confused.

"I just thought you may want to do a nice thing."

"Look I may have stopped being a total asshole but that doesn't mean I'm not up for some sabotage."

"Well in that case I have a huge job for you. But I need to ask you one thing are you up for ruining finchel?"

"I don't see why it matters." Sebastian said with an evil smile.

Later that day at Rachel's house:

'Ding-Dong'

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she saw who was at the door.

"Well I want to practice my makeover skills and I thought that maybe I could practice on you ."

"I don't know Sebastian." Rachel said kind of uneasily.

"Oh come on I'll even get Kurt's approval once I'm done."

"Alright fine."

Two hours later Sebastian was done and Rachel had to admit she looked good but maybe a little too much like Quinn or Santana.

"Wow uh thanks Sebastian."

"No problem."

"I gotta go show Finn and see if he likes it."

"What's the rush come on I have some friends that I really want you to meet."

"Okay." Rachel said slowly.

Once they met up with Sebastian's friends Rachel noticed something. They were all guys but even weirder they were all straight guys.

"Um Sebastian how do you know these people."

"Oh they are just some friends of mine."

About a minute later a tall guy with shaggy brown hair approached Rachel.

"Hey I'm Austin." said the guy as he held his hand out for Rachel to shake.

"Uh hi I'm Rachel." she said quite awkwardly.

After an hour of talking they were sitting on a bench laughing about something when Finn walked into the park with mike and puck.

"Hey look it's berry. Man she looks smokin." puck said pointing to Rachel.

"Dude are you sure that's not Santana?" Finn said trying to make himself believe it was.

"I don't think it's Santana and who's that guy she's talking to?"

"What the hell." Finn said stomping over to Rachel.

"Hey babe you enjoying yourself? Finn said sarcastically.

"Actually yes I am." Rachel said not picking up on Finn's sarcasm.

"Who's this?" Finn asked glaring at Austin.

"This is one of Sebastian's friends Austin."

"I sorry you mean Sebastian as in the guy who almost made Blaine go blunt. Sebastian re guy who blackmailed you with a photoshopped naked picture of me."

"Well yeah but he was just doing a nice thing."

"Whatever. It was nice meeting you Austin but I believe I have to have a little word with Rachel in private." Finn said dragging Rachel away to a spot behind a huge bush.

"What do you want to talk to me about." Rachel said confused.

"I just want to make it clear that you're mine and you have my heart so I guess you're stuck with me."

"Well of course I'm yours. Wait a minute is this about that Austin guy?"

"Maybe." Finn said looking at the ground.

"Well than I guess I'll have to answer your question." Rachel said seductively.

"How?" Finn said very confused.

"Well I have an idea." Rachel said undoing Finn's pant button.

"I like your idea." Finn said catching on.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry if it's getting a little repetitive. Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:This story is almost over but I have two new ideas for stories. Review please!

Sam's POV:

How come everything I try fails, I kiss Rachel and I get yelled at by Santana, I bring Jesse back and I get yelled at by everyone, I try to get Rachel slushied and Finn gets a blow job out of it. I just can't win the only thing left to do is talk some sense into Rachel.

End of Sam's POV:

"Rachel." Sam yells trying to catch up to the brown haired beauty.

"What do you want Sam?" Rachel says sounding very annoyed.

"I want to know why you are still with Finn?"

"Well he makes me really happy and he brings out the best in me and well he makes me really happy."

"Well what about everything he's done to you like when he broke up with you to find his inner rock star or when he lied about sleeping with Santana or when he broke up with you for kissing puck then flaunted Quinn in your face or when he kissed you causing us to lose nationals." Sam said hoping he had a point.

"Well Sam when he broke up with me to find his inner rockstar he had just gotten out of a relationship with Quinn when he lied about sleeping with Santana I also lied about sleeping with Jesse when he broke up with me because i kissed puck I deserved it because I cheated and well it wasn't just his fault we lost nationals so get over yourself Sam." Rachel said knowing that all of that stuff was behind her and Finn.

"I don't understand why you let Finn walk all over you."

"I don't."

"Really are you sure about that."

"You know what Sam you need to shut the fuck up and leave me and Finn alone." Sam was a little taken aback by her cussing but quickly redeemed himself.

"i can't do that it still hurts." Sam said looking at the floor.

"What still hurts Sam?" Rachel asked with some concern in her voice.

"Quinn."

"Well I'm sorry that she cheated on you but taking it out on me and Finn isn't getting you anywhere. So maybe instead of sabotaging a relationship that is going to last forever try talking to Quinn."

Rachel wasn't watching where she was going so after she was done talking she was walking to her car and out of nowhere a huge pickup truck came and...

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but by now you should know that it's kind of my thing anyway please review and tell me if it's a good chapter. Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So after this there will be one more chapter and then this story is over however I have started writing the first chapter for my new story and please review and tell me if you like what I've done with this story. Btw this story takes place where last chapter left off.

The next thing Rachel knew she was on the ground and everything was black.

"Rachel!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh no Finn is going to kill me." Sam said pretty much to himself as he ran over to Rachel.

Sam knew he had to call Finn and 911 of course. He decided to start with 911 because he would definitely be dead if Rachel wasn't okay.

After he called 911 he dialed Finn's number.

"Hello?" Finn said when he answered the phone.

"Uh Finn it's- it's Sam."

"Okay why are you calling because if you're calling to say that Rachel is cheating on me I don't believe you."

"No but I am actually calling about Rachel."

"What about her?" Finn's ears perked up after Sam said it was about Rachel.

"Well there may have been an accident." Sam said very slowly.

"Is Rachel okay?" Finn rushed out.

"Well you see that's the thing it was a big truck and well there is no easy way to say this but she's unconscious. I'm so sorry Finn you have every right to be mad."

"where are you?"

"Outside the school."

"Alright I'm on my way, and Sam like I said before if anything happens to Rachel I will never forgive you. In fact I may actually kill you this time."

"But it wasn't even my fault."

"You still deserve it anyway I'm on my way."

When Finn got there it was quite the scene there were 5 cop cars and numerous ambulances. Once Finn spotted the blonde boy he ran over to him.

"Is she okay?"

"I uh don't know."

Before Sam could say anything a very pissed off new directions stomped over.

"Trouty I thought we talked about this." Santana growled at Sam.

"It wasn't my fault. It was the drivers fault."

"Okay well who was the driver?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"Uh" Sam was now looking at his feet.

"Sam?" Quinn pushed.

"It may have been Jesse."

"Where is he I'm going to kick that stupid assholes ass."

"That's the other thing we don't know where he is he did a hit and run."

"Damnit so it is your fault because you brought that stupid jackass back."

Finn said taking a menacing step forward.

"Whatever let's just get to the hospital and make sure Rachel is okay."

They paired off to carpool with each other to the hospital.

"Sam are you coming?" Quinn asked since Sam was supposed to ride with her.

"Uh I think I'll drive myself I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Alright I'll see you at the hospital then." Quinn said a little disappointed that he wouldn't be riding with her.

Sam's POV:

This has gone too far at first I just wanted to hurt Finn but I ended up hurting other people and now Rachel could be dead and it would be my fault. I'm not letting Jesse get away with this with no punishment. I have to take care of this myself and it won't be pretty.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. And for you Jesse haters you will love the next chapter. Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Alright here it is the very last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I appreciate all of the awesome reviews you guys are amazing. I hope I did a good job writing this story so as usual review and enjoy!

At the hospital:

The whole gang was a nervous wreck. All of hem had shed at least a few tears worrying about their beloved diva. But no one could figure out where Sam was but at the same time they didn't want to see him because this was all his fault. Well all but one of them didn't want to see him. The blonde boy with abnormally large lips was all Quinn could think about. But she knew that it was more important that Rachel was okay.

Finally after what felt like hours Rachel's doctor came out to deliver the news.

Once again Finn was the first to shoot out of his seat to talk to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Finn said so fast you could barely understand him

"Well she has a sprained wrist and ankle. Along with some bruises and scratches but nothin to severe."

"Can we go see her?"

"Sure, why not."

Without a word they all darted to Rachel's hospital room.

"Rach! Thank goodness your okay." Finn said rushing over to her bedside.

"Yeah I'm fine and thank you guys for caring so much." Rachel said with a genuinely touched smile.

"Well you're family to us and although you're annoying sometimes we couldn't live without you." Santana said because she felt as though Rachel was most surprised that Santana cared.

"I guess Sam didn't care so much." Rachel said noticing the blonde boys absence.

"He said he was coming later and that he had some unfinished business to take care of." Quinn said with a shrug.

"What the hell does that mean?" Puck said more to himself.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Jesse can I have a word with you?" Sam said approaching Jesse.

"Of course. Oh and I've been dying to ask if you liked my work yesterday. I though it was pretty creative." Jesse said with a sick smile on his face.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay what about it."

"Well I think you went way too far with it."

"Please that little slut had it coming and you know it."

"No she does not deserve to potentially die. I think you need to apologize to her."

" And if I don't?" Jesse said in a cocky tone.

"If you don't you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No more like a promise."

"Ooh I'm so scared." Jesse said in mock fear.

"You should be."

"And why is that exactly."

"Because." Sam simply said and took a step forward and punched Jesse square in the jaw.

"I'm so not scared of you." Jesse said recovering quickly from the puny and throwing one of his own hitting Sam in the eye.

"Damnit. You asshole!" Sam said tackling Jesse.

This went on for a few minutes until Jesse could no longer move.

"Rachel is so not worth all this crap I'm going through." Jesse moaned.

"Then maybe you should leave her alone." Sam said before leaving.

At the hospital an hour later:

The only people that were there still were Rachel because they wanted her to stay the night just in case Finn because he didn't want to leave Rachel's side and Quinn because she was waiting for Sam.

"Sorry I'm late how are you doing Rachel." Sam said entering the room bloody and with a black eye.

"I'm fine but what happened to you!" Rachel said with concern and wide eyes.

"Oh I uh decided that I needed to put Jesse in his place so I decided to talk to him and tell him to apologize and to leave you alone but it somehow turned into a punch and then a fight."

"Dude there's blood on you." Finn said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh yeah that's Jesse's blood. Anyway I just wanted to apologize to both of you. What I did wasn't fair and I did it all out of anger and bitterness and I hope you will forgive me."

"Look considering everything and the fact that you are genuinely sorry I think we can be distant friends." Finn said looking at Rachel for approval and receiving a head nod.

"Great and I really am sorry. I'll leave you two alone now."

As Sam left Quinn followed.

"Sam what you did to Jesse was really brave and chivalrous." Quinn said adoringly to Sam.

"Uh thanks." Sam answered awkwardly.

"Sam can we please talk about us."

"What is there to talk about. H-how you cheated on me then decided to date Finn and flaunt him in front of me."

"I'm sorry about all of that if I could go back and do it all over I never would have kissed Finn. I really miss you Sam please believe me when I say I want to be with you."

Sam sat there for a second before doing what he had wanted to do for a long time now.

Before Quinn knew it sam's lips were on hers.

"Wow so does that mean that were back together?"

"I guess so." They stood there kissing in the middle of the hallway just kissing.

In the other room:

"I'm so glad that all of this stuff with Sam is over and we can go back to being Finn and Rachel."

"I know I love you so much and I want to focus on our future."

"Same here and if it's not too much trouble do you think you can maybe stay the night with me here."

"Of course babe.

"I love you so much Finn,"

"I love you too rach."

The End

A/N: I hope you guys like my story it was so much fun to write and thank you for all of the reviews!


End file.
